grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Quantos Xodarap
Quantos Xodarap is a character in The Glorious Championship. Profile Equipment/Abilities: Quantos has a staff that conceals a nano-molcular slicing blade. He also has a robotic arm that contains a time manipulation device (see below) that has a low powered air cannon that can launch small objects. In addition, he does not age. Time Manipulation: Quantos has the ability to slow down or speed up time of an object, effectively allowing himself to slow air to create spontaneous shields, or speed up walls so they can passed through. Of course as any action in space-time has an equal reaction, this causes the substance that he uses as coolant to be used up, and too much use will cause his time manipulation apparatus to malfunction. Quantos has the ability to time travel, however it requires a ridiculous amount of power to pull off. Description: Quantos is human in appearance other than his glowing green left eye and clearly metallic right arm, which crackles with electricity whenever he is preparing or using his time manipulation apparatus. He appears to be around 25, dark brown hair, his left eye is also green. He often wears a green lab coat with a black shirt and jeans. Quantos has a highly deductive and logical mind. As he has time travelled to prevent paradoxes he's seen a lot and is unfazed by most abnormalities. Quantos also tends to hold extremely strong to contracts. Biography: Back when Quantos was an average human, he had an insatiable desire to discover the secrets of time. Spending most of his time studying the effects and nature of time, Quantos realized that it would be possible to time travel using a modified PDA and an uncontrolled nuclear reaction. Upon his first time entering the time stream, he met an aged time traveler wearing a gold watch. This man stated his name as Septom, and that he was nearing the end of his life. He stated several facts about time travel, which were: *There is only one time traveler at a time *It is a time traveler's duty to protect the timestream from paradoxes *Whenever a time traveler is about to die, they meet the next time traveler to inform them of these rules before passing on to the next life Septom then asked if Quantos he would take up the mantle of the time traveler. Quantos agreed and Septom nodded solemnly intoning, "I am glad you have agreed, else the time stream would have passed your life to mine. Now I can finally rest in peace." Septom dissolved into a cloud of dust and Quantos assumed his duty as the time traveller. He then established a base in an area untouched by time to preform uncontrolled nuclear reactions to fuel time travel. As not all time periods have access to nuclear power, Quantos tends to cause two reactions, one to leave to the destination, the other to store in a specialized battery to fuel his return. He recently returned from a paradox-stopping mission, and as a result does not have the battery charged. On one of his missions to prevent a paradox (one involving a demon granting cybernetics to dinosaurs so that they could survive the asteroid impact), he lost his right arm and left eye. Quantos had them replaced with cybernetic implants from the year 4013, and installed his time manipulation apparatus in his arm. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Glorious Championship Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Cyborgs Category:Dead Characters